Another daughter
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: Chandler and Monica are happy together. What happens when another woman claims Chandler is the father of her daughter.
1. Kathy

**Here is a new story. I have had this in my mind all week….**

**Instead of Monica and Chandler adopting Jack and Erica like on the show, she found out she was pregnant. They still live in the house in Westchester though. Ross and Rachel are getting married. Phoebe and Mike are going to have their first child in 8 months. Joey moved to LA when he got a movie deal.**

Chandler walked into Central Perk for a bagel for his wife. Monica was 6 months pregnant and craving them. They just got settled into their house in Westchester.

While Chandler waited for the bagel he looked at his watch. It was only 7 in the morning. It was Saturday and they both had the day off. He was glad. He loved spending time with her.

"Chandler?" A woman asked.

He tuned around. "Oh my gosh Kathy?"

"I have been looking for you." She said.

He looked at her confused. "Why?"

"See that little girl sitting on the couch?" She asked pointing to a small girl in a summer dress.

He nodded.

"She's yours."

He felt like he could pass out. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"I don't know." Was all she could say.

"Wait you cheated on me. How can you be sure she's mine?" He asked.

"I already had that guy tested when Elizabeth was born. He's not the dad."

Chandler was having issues taking this all in.

"I was hoping we could be a family now." She said.

Chandler was shocked she said that. "First of all, I need a DNA test." He held up his hand. "I'm married now. Her and I are going to have a baby in three months. If she is my daughter, I will take full responsibility." He wrote down his number. "Call me when you want to do this DNA test."

"Ok I will. Oh and congratulations on the baby" She said.

He gave her a small smile. "Thank you." He took the bagel and walked out of the door. He had to go home and tell Monica now.


	2. DNA

**Thank you for the reviews…**

Chandler couldn't stop thinking about what Kathy said. On his way home, he thought about how he would tell Monica. When he went in, Monica in the kitchen. She was putting ingredients in the crock pot for dinner that night. He stood there and smiled at her for a minute before saying anything. Now that she was 6 months pregnant, her stomach was perfectly round. It was a great everyday reminder that his daughter was in there. They had been trying for so long. Just when they were going to go with adoption they found out she was pregnant. It just happened to be a couple days before Christmas when they found out. He thought it was the best Christmas present she could have given him.

"Here is your bagel my dear." He said.

She took the bagel and kissed him. "Thank you."

"Could we go sit so I could talk to you?" He asked nervously. He didn't know how she would react to his news.

She put the lid on the crock pot and turned it on low. "Sure."

They walked in the living room and sat on the couch where he rubbed her feet as he told her.

"So I was waiting for your bagel when Kathy came in and told me that I have a daughter." He said.

"What are you sure she's yours?" She asked. She didn't want to believe it.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I told her to call me when she wants to do a DNA test." He decided to leave out the part where Kathy suggest they get back together to be a family.

Monica nodded taking it all in.

Chandler rubbed her leg under the dress she was wearing. "Are you ok?"

"Just shocked." She said.

"So was I when she told me." He said.

Two days later, Kathy called Chandler. The met that day to do the DNA test.

A week later when Chandler came home from work the results were there. He opened up the envelope and read what it had to say. Then he went into the kitchen to make dinner.

A little while later, Monica came home. Chandler wrapped his arms around her and kissed her ear. "I got the results today." He paused before finishing. "I'm the father of Elizabeth." He said. When she didn't say anything, he spoke again. "How do you feel about this?"

"Do we get her on the weekends?" She asked.

He smiled and rubbed her cheeks with his thumbs. "I'll see what I can do."

Kathy agreed that Chandler could have Elizabeth on weekends. That Friday night, Kathy brought her over. Chandler met her a couple days ago so she would feel comfortable with him.

"Will Monica like me?" She asked.

Chandler was helping her change into her pajamas. "She is going to love you."

"Will She loose me?" She asked.

Chandler frowned wondering why she would ask that. He picked her up and put her on his lap. "Elizabeth why would you think Monica would loose you?"

Elizabeth laid her head on him. "Mommy did."

"When?" He asked.

"At the store. She was with her boyfriend and I got lost. But then Mommy looked until she found me."

"Well I'm glad she found you." He said. He didn't know what else to say.

That night when Monica got home from work, Elizabeth wanted her to read a book. She read a Winnie the Pooh book. Then she got in bed with Chandler. He put an arm around her and kissed her shoulder.

"I can't wait to see you with our baby." He said and rubbed her stomach.

Monica smiled. "I can't wait to see you with her either."


	3. moving in

**Thank you for reviewing..**

**Also, who watches Cougar town? I can't wait for the new season to start..**

The following day which was Saturday, was Monica's baby shower. Chandler really wanted to come. Rachel and Phoebe were throwing it and told him it was only girls. So Chandler took Elizabeth shopping. He and Monica had talked it over. Even though he would only have Elizabeth on weekends, she still needed her own room. They had enough. They lived in a four bedroom home. So he took her out and got her a bed, dresser and a lot of toys.

Then on Sunday, it was time for Elizabeth to go home. Neither Monica nor Chandler wanted her to. She was such a good little girl. Elizabeth was sitting on Chandler's lap as they waited.

"I'm going to be in pre school soon daddy." She said happily.

He smiled. It didn't take long for Elizabeth to call him daddy. He loved it. "I know, that's great news." He said.

Monica smiled when she watched the two. He was so good with her and she loved her dad so much. She couldn't wait to see him with their baby.

"When is Monica going to have her baby?" She asked.

Chandler smiled and rubbed Monica's stomach then rested his hand on it. "Only three more months."

"Yay." She said clapping her hands. "Can I go play in my room?"

Chandler nodded then sat her down off of his lap.

Time went by and no Kathy.

"Maybe you should call her." Monica suggested.

Chandler was sitting on the couch, rubbing Monica's feet. He sighed. "Yeah I guess I should."

She handed him his phone that on the table right by the couch. Then she began to eat her sub that he went out and got her. She noticed him looking at her. "Is something on my face?"

"This." He leaned over and kissed her.

She laughed. "Call Kathy."

He called her and no answer. He tried a couple times more and again no answer.

"Did she leave you another number to get a hold of someone incase of an emergency?" Monica asked.

He pushed his hair back and rubbed his face. "Oh yeah her sister." He quickly got the number from on the refrigerator.

Chandler called Kathy's sister Quinn. Quinn told him everything. He hung up. He was very shocked.

"What did she say?" Monica asked as she took a napkin to wipe her face off.

He sat down and continued to rub her feet. "She said that when Elizabeth was born, she wasn't ready to be a mom. So Elizabeth spent a lot of time with Quinn. A month or so before Kathy found me she started to date this guy named Rick. Well Rick wanted to move to Vegas but not with Elizabeth. Kathy knew I was the only other possible father so she began looking for me. A little while ago Quinn got a call from Kathy, she and Rick are on their way to Vegas now." He said.

Monica blinked to try and fight back tears. How could a mother do that to their daughter?

He caressed her cheek. "Don't cry honey. We'll just have to figure this out."

She wiped her eyes. "There is nothing to figure out. She's staying here and you're going to get full custody."

Chandler smiled. "I couldn't ask you to take on another child." He said gesturing to her stomach.

She held his hand. "She is no trouble."

He kissed her hand and then her lips. "You're incredible. I love you so much."

She smiled. "I love you too."

He leaned in to kiss her again but she stopped him. "Go put Elizabeth to bed first."

He nodded and went. "Time for bed princess."

She was sitting on the floor playing barbies. "I thought I was going home."

He got her a tinker bell night gown and she put it on. Then she brushed her teeth. After that, Chandler tucked her into bed. "Honey you aren't going home right now."

She hugged her teddy bear. "Why not?"

It hurt him to tell her this. "You're mommy and Rick went on a little vacation and I don't really know when they are coming back."

Elizabeth nodded. "Ok daddy. I'm glad I'm here with you."

He smiled. He wasn't sure she fully understood what was going on. "Me too." He kissed her forehead and left the room after turning the lights off.


	4. hospital trip

**Thank you all for reviewing…**

After a week, Quinn called and said Kathy was back from Vegas. Chandler said he was going to go to her house to talk to her about Elizabeth. Quinn gave him Kathy's address.

"I'll go with you." Monica said.

Chandler was holding her hand in his lap. "I really don't know how this is going to go. It wouldn't be good for the baby if you got upset." He put his other hand on her stomach. "Elizabeth is taking a nap. Do you mind just staying here with her?" He asked.

She laid her head on his shoulder. "Ok just be careful."

She raised her head so he could stand up. Then he got her a couple pillows from the other couch so she could lie down comfortably. He took the blanket from the back of the couch and covered her up. He bent down and kissed her forehead. "You just rest. I'll be back soon."

She smiled at him. He was so great. "Ok I love you."

" I love you too." He kissed her lips. "And I love you." He moved the blanket back and kissed her stomach. Then he left.

He went into the city which was only a 15 minute drive to Kathy's apartment.

"Chandler." She said when she opened the door. She looked surprised.

He walked in. "What's going on with Elizabeth?"

"Oh is she being bad?" Kathy asked.

Chandler was shocked by her response. Almost like she didn't care. "Not at all. Monica and I love having her. I just don't know why you left and didn't come back for her. She's been with me for a week."

She sighed. "I wasn't ready to be a mom."

"Ok, Can I have her?" He asked.

She looked at him. She could see in his eyes how much he loved Elizabeth already. She really was a great kid. Being a mom just wasn't Kathy's thing. "Ok I can sign you over custody."

He was surprised by her having such a quick response. "Right now." He didn't want her changing her mind.

She nodded. "Ok. You can come back for her things."

They went down to the court house to start the paper work. They set up an appointment to come sign papers in a couple days.

Then Chandler called Ross and Joey to come help him get Elizabeth's things and bring them to Monica and Chandler's house. Then they got her room set up while Elizabeth helped Monica start dinner.

When the guys left, Chandler went to check on the girls. "How are my favorite girls doing?" He said and wrapped his arms around Monica. He felt the baby start kicking like crazy. "Hi there little one." He kissed her stomach. Then stood up to hold Monica some more while she cooked.

"Daddy, do you know what we're making?" Elizabeth asked.

He smiled at her. "No what are you making?"

"Chicken, broccoli and brown rice." She said. She was so proud of herself for helping.

"Well it smells great so you must be doing a great job." He kissed Elizabeth's nose. "I'll be in the other room if you need me." He kissed Monica's cheek before walking away.

Monica suddenly felt the room begin to spin. She held onto the counter and made her way to the chair to sit. She closed her eyes.

Elizabeth got off her step stool and went over to Monica. She touched Monica's arm. "Are you ok?" She asked in a soft voice.

She didn't want to scare Elizabeth. "I'm fine sweetheart. Could you go get your daddy for me?"

Elizabeth nodded and ran out of the room. "Daddy, Monica needs you." She said.

He stood up from the couch and picked Elizabeth up. "What does she need?"

"I don't know but she had to sit down. I don't think she feels good." Elizabeth told him.

Chandler's eyes got wide. He sat Elizabeth down and ran into the kitchen. He knelt down in front of Monica. "Honey, what's wrong?" He felt her forehead to see if she was hot then felt her stomach to make sure the baby was still moving. Which she was.

"I got really dizzy all of a sudden and I'm tired." She said.

"I'll take you to the hospital." He picked her up and carried her out to the car. Then he buckled Elizabeth in. Once they got to the hospital, Chandler called Rachel and asked her to come get Elizabeth.

"Will Monica be ok?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes princess. They are just running test. Be a good girl ok?" He asked.

She nodded and hugged him. Then left with Rachel.

Chandler turned around to see Monica lying in the bed. He sat by the bed as she rested. He was saying everything would be ok. He just hoped he was right.


	5. better now

**Thank you for reviewing…**

The Dr said she had preeclampsia.

"What's that?" Chandler and Monica both asked as he held Monica's hand.

"It means you have high blood pressure." Dr Scott said.

"Ok so is the baby ok? What do we need to do?" Chandler asked.

"You are on bed rest now until you deliver. You need to go see your Dr more often to make sure it doesn't get worse. Drink plenty of water. Don't eat a lot of salt. Now if it doesn't get better, your Dr will want to deliver the baby once you hit 37 weeks. So make sure you do all these things so that doesn't happen."

They agreed and the Dr left so Monica could get changed. Chandler noticed she was crying so he held her. "It's going to be ok honey."

"I can't be on bed rest. I have a job and Elizabeth is here." She said,

He cut her off from talking. "My boss will let me work from home. It will be ok." He helped her up to get dressed.

When they got home Chandler put her to bed. Today Monica was officially 7 months pregnant. She wasn't happy about spending 2 months in bed. Then Chandler called Rachel to bring Elizabeth home.

"Can I get you anything honey?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Elizabeth told me something today."

He sat on the edge of the bed and looked into her eyes that he loved so much. "What's that?"

"She said she was glad to be here because we didn't always leave her at our friends houses to spend the night." She said.

Chandler just shook his head. Kathy made him so mad. "I'm glad she gave me custody. Now you get some sleep." He patted her stomach. "I love you. Just holler if you need anything."

"Does needing you count?" She asked.

He laughed and held her face. "Get some rest." He kissed her lips and walked out of the room. A couple minutes later Elizabeth came home.

"Is Monica here?" She asked.

Chandler picked her up and waved bye to Rachel. "Yes she's sleeping."

Elizabeth smiled and Chandler kissed her cheek. "It's late so bedtime."

She frowned. "I want to stay up with you."

"As much as I would love that, you need your sleep princess."

He brought her to bed and tucked her in.

Monica had to go to her Dr once a week. Chandler took her and did everything for her at home. He even got up in the middle of the night when she was hungry. He also rubbed her back and legs when they were hurting. When the baby wouldn't stop kicking at night, the only way she would stop is when Chandler sang you are my sunshine. Elizabeth helped out when she could. Chandler enrolled her in school.

One night Chandler was cleaning up the bathroom after he gave Elizabeth a bath. She splashed a lot. He went to go get her from the living room so she could go to bed. She always watched TV before bed. When he went in there, she wasn't there. So he went back upstairs.

He smiled when he saw Monica and Elizabeth cuddled in bed together asleep. He covered them up and turned out the light. Then he climbed in bed and held them close.


	6. late

**Thank you for reviewing….**

"Oh daddy, can I help?" Elizabeth asked.

Chandler was putting the crib together now that the walls were dry. He painted them a light pink. Everything in the room was pink and white. "Do you know what you can do for me?" He asked.

She jumped up and down. "What is it?"

He smiled at her excitement. "You can put the stuffed animals in the toy box over there." He said pointing to a pink and white toy box next to the rocking chair that sat in the room.

"Ok." She skipped over to the area and did as she was told. After a few minutes of silence, she spoke again. "Can I ask you something?"

He put the crib where it went and then began to put the sheets on the small mattress. "Anything sweetheart."

"Is my mommy coming back?" She asked.

He stopped what he was doing and looked at her. "I don't think so baby. Do you miss her?"

She closed the lid when she was finished. "Sometimes. But I like it here with you and Monica. Can you keep me?"

He bent down so he was at her level and he held her hands. "Sweetheart that is why mommy and I went to see a judge so she could sign a piece of paper saying I could keep you and she can't just come get you when ever she wants."

She smiled. "Ok."

He picked her up and kissed her cheek. What do you think of the new baby's room?"

She looked all around the room. "I love it. It's pretty. When is the new baby coming?"

"Only 3 more weeks." He said.

"That's not very long." She said.

He smiled. "No it's not." He couldn't wait to be a dad again.

"Can I play outside?" She asked.

He looked out the blinds. "Not now. It looks like it's going to rain. Just play in your room for now."

She nodded and went to go play.

Chandler went to check on Monica. "Hey sweetie. Do you need anything?" He asked.

"I really want some steak." She said.

"Ok I can go get you some."

She smiled and held his hand. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

He kissed her hand. "Because I love you and you're having my baby." He rubbed her stomach.

She looked at him with loving eyes. "Thank you."

"Anytime babe." He said, and then left.

The next couple weeks went by and still no baby. Since Monica did as the Dr said, her preeclampsia was gone. Chandler was still nervous and made her take things easy though.

Now that it was safe to deliver Monica was able to get off of bed rest.

One morning she came and sat next to Chandler on the couch. Elizabeth was still sleeping.

"Why doesn't she want to come out? She was due 3 days ago." She whined.

"Aw honey she will soon." He put her feet on his lap and laid her his head on her stomach and rubbed it. Soon they were both asleep.


	7. drama

**Thank you for reviewing…**

**Also please go check out and review the story I am writing with Mondlerfan101 'Love on the line' **

Today Monica and Chandler have an appointment to see if there is anything they can do to make the baby come. She's 10 days late.

"Can I go too?" Elizabeth asked.

Chandler laughed. "Of course, you can't stay here alone silly." He said and kissed her face which caused her to laugh. He stopped when he saw a car pull into the driveway he knew who that was.

"Elizabeth honey go in my room with Monica." He said not taking his eyes off the car from the kitchen window.

"For what?" She asked confused.

He momentarily thought for a reason. He grabbed an apple. "Here she loves apples. Bring her this and tell her all about your day in school." He said. Elizabeth loved talking about her day and he knew Monica loved hearing about it. She did as she was told.

Chandler went to the door when he heard a light knock on the door.

"What are you doing here?" He asked when he opened the door.

"I have a proposition for you." Kathysaid.

"What?" Chandler asked angrily.

"I want Elizabeth on weekends." She said.

"According to her, she loved being here with me. I don't leave her and either does Monica. I don't think you deserve to have her." He said and shut the door in her face.

He didn't tell Monica. He didn't want Monica to get upset. They went to the Dr who told her what she could do. She didn't want to be induced so theses were her options. Eat spicy food, walking, sex and herbal teas. Chandler wanted to help Monica do all those things. One thing a day, so it wouldn't be too much at once.

The following morning when Chandler took Elizabeth to school he got a text to get Monica a bagel. He smiled and replied ok baby.

Monica took a shower and came into the living room to wait for Chandler. She opened the door when someone knocked on it.

"I hear my kid loves you." Kathy said as she barged her way in.

"Kathy what are you doing here?" Monica asked.

"To tell you to stay away from my daughter. You're having your own baby. So leave Chandler and Elizabeth alone."

"In case you haven't noticed, Chandler and I are married. Chandler adopted Elizabeth. There is nothing you can do. She's happy here."

"Does she ask about me?" Kathy asked.

Monica shook her head which wasn't the answer Kathy was looking for. "How dare you say that." Kathy said. She pulled her hair and slapped her face.

"Oh my gosh Katy what are you doing?" Chandler said when he walked in. He pulled Kathy off Monica. "What's wrong with you? She's pregnant." He yelled.

"She's stealing Elizabeth from me." She said.

"You signed her over to me. Don't pull that." He grabbed his phone. "I'm calling the police."

The police came and arrested her for hitting a pregnant woman. Chandler sat on the couch and held ice on Monica's face while he stroked her hair "Have you felt the baby move since she hit you?" He asked and rubbed her stomach. He smiled when he felt a kick. "Never mind there is my answer." He could see she was still freaked out. "You ok?" He asked.

"Well when she hit me I had a contraction and now I just had another one. We should wait though. They are 20 minutes apart. The book said wait until they are closer together."

Chandler called Rachel and asked her to pick up Elizabeth from school that day. 4 hours later they were close enough to go to the hospital.

They got to the door of their house and Chandler stopped to kiss her. "We're going to have a baby."

She smiled and looked into his eyes. "I know."


	8. last names

**I heard that reviews weren't going through when some of you tried reviewing the last chapter. Thank you for trying though..**

At the hospital, Chandler held her hand through everything.

"You're doing great honey." He said and kissed her forehead. He looked up from Monica when the Dr walked into the room. "What's taking so long he asked. They had been at the hospital for 5 hours now. "She's been in labor for 9 hours." He said referring to the 4 hours they spent at home.

The Dr checked Monica. "She's progressing just slowly. She's at 6 centimeters now. I'll be back in an hour." She said then left.

"Ugh Chandler make her come out." Monica whined.

He smiled and continued to hold her hand. "I would if I could sweetheart."

Finally, 16 hours later at 2 in the morning their daughter was born. She weighed 7lbs and 2oz.

Chandler was mesmerized by the baby his wife held. He kissed the baby's head. "She's so beautiful." He said then kissed Monica. "What do you want to name her?"

Monica studied the baby. "I want you to name her." She said. He already had one daughter he didn't get to name.

Chandler held the baby and stroked her arm. "Hannah Monica Bing." He said.

She smiled. "It's perfect."

Two days later, Hannah and Monica were allowed to go home.

"But I want to play with her." Elizabeth said as Monica put Hannah into her crib.

"Honey, she's too little to play. You have to wait until she's a little bigger." Monica said.

"Oh." Elizabeth said a little sad.

Monica took her hand. "Come on, lets get some ice cream." She took Elizabeth into the kitchen.

After eating at mid night, Hannah was sleeping through the night. Monica and Chandler were shocked since she was only 3 days old. The down side was that she was up at 6 in the morning.

After Monica would feed her, Chandler would burp and change her. Chandler took her down stairs and sat with her on his chest while Monica went back to sleep.

He yawned. "The sun is just now coming up. I think you need to go back to sleep." He covered her up with her pink blanket and slowly rocked.

Soon Elizabeth woke up. "Daddy?" She asked.

He shifted his body so he could sit up some as Hannah slept on him. "Yes honey?"

"I don't have the same last name as you guys. I want my last name to be Bing too." She said.

He smiled and rubbed her back. "If that's what you want then ok."

Her face lit up. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yes but it's really early it's bed time still."

"Can I sleep with you?" She asked.

"Ok." He put Hannah back to bed then picked up Elizabeth and brought her back to bed with him.

Later on that day he went to start the paper work to changing her last name.


	9. epilogue

**Thank you for reviewing…**

Chandler paid $65 to start the paper work to get Elizabeth's name changed. Now that Kathy was in jail she isn't allowed to be alone with Elizabeth. Chandler told her she had to come see her daughter at least once a week if she wanted to be in her life. So Kathy chose to not come at all.

After a couple of weeks, the process went through. Elizabeth was now a Bing and she couldn't be happier.

**Elizabeth-6 years old**

**Hannah-1 year old**

Elizabeth started playing soccer and it was time for her first game. Hannah sat in Chandler's lap and clapped her hands. She was now a year old. She looked just like Monica but with Chandler's hair color.

"Do you see sissy out there?" He asked as Hannah laughed.

"Chandler, Elizabeth started calling me mommy last night." Monica said.

Chandler smiled. "Really?"

She nodded. "I hoped you would be ok with that."

He frowned. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"She has a mom already and she's not mine." Monica said as she watched the game.

Chandler put his hand on her leg and she turned to look at him. "Kathy hasn't seen her in a year. As far as I'm concerned you're her mom. As long as you don't mind."

Monica put her hand on his. "No I don't mind."

**Elizabeth-9 years old**

**Hannah- 5 years old**

They were all out to dinner together, at a restaurant they like.

"Are we going to grandma and grandpas after this daddy?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes honey. Grandma wanted you to spend the night there." He said.

"Will you come get us first thing in the morning?" Hannah asked. She didn't like being away from her parents but loved being with her grandparents.

Monica helped Hannah cut her food. "Of course."

That night when they walked into the apartment, there were candles everywhere.

Chandler turned towards Monica. "Did you do this?" He asked.

"I actually told Phoebe when we were almost home and had her come do it real quick." She said.

He looked around the room. "Wow it looks just like the night I asked you to be my wife." He said smiling.

She took his hand and got down on one knee. "We have the best kids in the world. I love you so much and I know we haven't talked about having another baby but." She handed him a gift.

He opened it to reveal a positive pregnancy test. He smiled and had tears in his eyes.

"Will you be the father of another baby?" She asked.

He helped her up and kissed her sweetly. "I will have as many kids with you as you want honey."

9 months later they had a little boy. They named him Joel Chandler Bing.


End file.
